


Worth The Risk

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Smut, High Honor Arthur Morgan, anachronistic sex, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You've been with Arthur for some time, and want to try something new with him. Can you convince him to try, even though it might hurt you?





	Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Got an anonymous request on tumblr that I thought would be fun to do. So let's do some first time anal with a female reader.  
> Original Request: Don’t know if you do requests, so please ignore if you don’t... but I hope you like this idea! How about High honour Arthur with female reader, where female reader wants to try Anal, and Arthur wants to please her, but he’s scared of hurting her? Then they both enjoy it more than they expected 😜 I feel like you could get a fantastic balance of fluff and smut in this! ❤️ your writing 🌟

Arthur looked at you, his mouth open in shock. He blinked, sputtered, and looked away from you, his face turning red. 

 

You had just suggested a different kind of sex, something you had heard from the other girls as a way to avoid getting pregnant, but you did not expect this reaction from Arthur. Had he never heard of it before? Was it something too risque for him? Neither of you were innocent, but when he made love to you, he was always so careful, so gentle. You wanted a little more, but even you didn’t know quite what you wanted, and hadn’t said anything until now.

 

“If it’s not somethin’ you want to do—”

 

“Oh, it is, sweetheart,” he interrupted, a bit too hastily, and turned back to you. “It’s just…” He trailed off, looking away again. 

 

You raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“I might hurt you. It’s… it’s not an easy thing to do.”

 

You stomped your foot on the ground, and Arthur flinched. He always treated you like glass, but you were tougher than that; you had been running with the gang long enough to have had your share of rough jobs, of scrapes and bruises.

 

“You always say that when you’re afraid that I’ll get hurt. Just trust me,” you insisted.

 

Arthur took your hands and kissed your knuckles. “Alright darlin’,” he relented. “Let’s try.”

 

***

 

A few days passed, while Arthur ran a few jobs to get some extra money for the trip. You had talked to the girls; Abigail was a font of information, and she even told you which balm to get that would help ease the process. You went into town on your own to get some items, and packed them with your bag secretly so he would be surprised with how prepared you were.

 

***

 

When the day came to go on your trip, Arthur had gotten your horses ready. As you came up to him with your bag and a smile on his face, he smiled back, taking you by the waist and lifting you up onto your horse.

 

“You ready, doll?”

 

“Of course,” you said, meaning that in more ways than one.

 

A few hours passed as you followed him through the forested hills, off the beaten paths; You were delighted as a small cabin came into view as you followed Arthur over a hill, just as the sun was setting.

 

“Thought it was nice, been comin’ here every once in a while to clean it up. Been abandoned for a while now.”

 

You looked at him and smiled. He was so thoughtful, made your heart soar when he did things like this. The two of you hitched your horses and he ushered you inside, carrying your pack for you. It was small and clean, not very much in here except for a bed, fireplace, and water basin. Any furniture that had been here was now outside in pieces to use as firewood. He started a fire, and quickly it became warm and comfortable.

 

Turning to him, you noticed he fidgeted with his hands, and you went up to him and gently placed your hands on his. 

 

“I’m ready. I know what to do,” you told him. “There’s some balm in my pack that’ll make this easy.”

 

“Alright, but the moment it hurts, you tell me,” he said, taking your hands and squeezing them to emphasize his point. His concern for your health was always top priority in his mind.

 

“I promise,” you said as you leaned in to kiss him. You started slow, teasing his lower lip until he opened for you, and you slipped your tongue into his mouth. He responded in kind, and soon his hands were roving down your back, pulling you close, grabbing your ass and grinding against you.

 

You pulled away with a teasing smile and a wink, and he watched, his mouth hanging slightly open as you slowly stripped off your clothes. Letting each piece flutter down your body, Arthur’s eyes burned a trail down your body as you got naked before him. Stepping out of the pile of clothes, you sashayed towards him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

He regained some of his senses then and swallowed. “Damn, do you know how temptin’ you are?”

 

You smiled at him as you slid his shirt off his broad shoulders. “Not as tempting as you,” you said as you kissed his neck. He was absolutely gorgeous; his muscles were taut, his eyes were a deep green-blue that only you got to see because it meant he was turned on. His hands gripped and kneaded your ass, making you moan. You undid his pants and reached for his cock, rubbing it while watching his eyes flutter shut.

 

“I can’t wait to be inside you,” he mumbled. He guided you over to the bed and lay you down on your back. You blinked.

 

“Wait, shouldn’t I be on my hands and knees?” you asked. This was different from what you were told.

 

“Trust me, darlin’,” Arthur said, his voice low and seductive. “I know some things too.” He grabbed the blanket, rolled it up, and tucked it under your lower back so your rear was elevated. He took the balm from your pack and rubbed some between his thumb and fingers until it was warm and almost liquid.

 

He kneeled between your legs and bent one of your legs up so your knee was near your head. Holding you by the underside of your thigh, he slowly circled your rear hole, watching your reaction. You squirmed a little, but nodded for him to continue.

 

Arthur stepped back and went to his pack this time. Curious, you sat up a little, eyeing the small black rod he had pulled out of a paper bag. It looked smooth, was thin on one end and got thicker, then thin again and ended in a disk. It was a little intimidating, to be honest.

 

“Have to get you ready for me,” he said quietly.

 

“How do you know these things?” you asked, as things he had said earlier started to click into place in your mind.

 

“I was a wild young man,” he said, a bit bashfully. You raised an eyebrow at him, but he wouldn’t give you any more of an answer.

 

He took more of the balm and spread it over the rod, then he caressed your rear hole with it before slowly pushing it into you. The sensation was strange, new, and your whole body tightened. Arthur leaned over you so you could cling to him as he eased the rod in and out of you slowly, stretching your muscles and getting you used to the feeling.

 

“Breathe,” he murmured into your ear. “Just breathe, I’ll be gentle.”

 

You took a deep breath, willing your body to loosen up. Arthur helped you by stroking your arms and legs, avoiding your erogenous zones for now and just making you feel relaxed and comfortable as he kept the rod steady halfway inside of you.

 

Then he kissed you, gently at first, then slowly banked the fire inside of you, increasing the pressure on your lips, opening you up with his tongue to invade your mouth. You felt the constant push in your ass, a stretching, filling feeling, until you felt the disk at the end of the rod on your skin.

 

“I’m going to keep that in you for a while,” he said as he lifted up to stand before you at his full height. It was always so sexy when he did that, looking down at you, completely naked, his cock hard and ready for you. He took your hand and brought it to your dripping slit.

 

“Put your fingers right there, that’s it,” he said softly as he started pushing his cock inside of your pussy. You let him, trusting that he would get to your ass soon enough. He sank inside of you and just stayed still for a few moments, letting you get used to this feeling of being filled in both holes. Then he slowly moved in and out of you, your fingers feeling his cock getting wet from your juices. He thumbed your clit, making you writhe under him, and moved the rod inside of you a little bit, small movements in and out, just to get you used to the sensation. It was too much, and you came with a yell, shouting his name to the ceiling.

 

After you fell back into the bed, your body limp from your climax, he pulled out of your slit and took the rod by the disk and steadily pulled it out of you. Without letting you rest, he started to push his cock into your rear entry.

 

“Oh lord,” you breathed. He was bigger than the rod, but you were stretched out, and relaxed from your first release. Slowly, he filled you as he grabbed your ass and lifted you up a bit more, getting the angle just right. His cock was thicker and longer than the rod, and you felt him deeper than ever.

 

“So tight, doll,” he gasped. “Feel so good.” He kept sliding in until he was all the way inside of you. Both of you just looked at each other for a few breathtaking moments, just feeling the physical connection, how different it was.

 

“I’m gonna move now. You tell me if it hurts, alright?”

 

You nodded, and he began to take you. A little bit at a time, his strokes grew longer and faster as your body grew accustomed to the feel of his shaft inside of your ass. Soon he was grabbing your hips, hard enough to bruise, softly grunting as he lost control of himself.

 

“You’re so damn perfect,” he growled as he grabbed your legs and hooked them over his shoulders and leaned over you, folding you over like a piece of paper. His thrusts were faster now, harder. He was losing himself in his passion for you, and you reached down to rub your clit to catch up to him. You could feel his arms on either side of you, the muscles flexing as he was holding himself up so he could fuck your ass at just the right angle to make your whole body sing for him.

 

You came again, crying out wordlessly as he switched positions, sitting up on his knees and holding up your ass as he was pounding into you. He threw his head back and moaned as he came right after you, releasing his spend into you, thrusting deep inside as he slowed down.

 

You both stared at each other for a few moments, the intensity of your passionate love-making transforming into a soft afterglow.

 

You broke first. “That… that was good.”

 

“Real damn good,” he replied. 

 

Then the two of you grinned at each other like lovesick idiots.

 

You both had found a new hobby.

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s this stuff called Egyptian Magic, and it looks like a balm, but as you rub it with your fingers, it gets warm and melts into something like oil. So that’s what I was thinking of when I mentioned the balm in the story. Also thought that this high honor Arthur used to play around in brothels when he was a horny young man, so he has some experience. And yeah, I do have real life experience, so a lot of this is legit. TMI?


End file.
